LUZ AZUL
by StudiosPotato1
Summary: Aproximadamente en Marzo del año 2075 más de 2 billones de personas de todo el mundo desparecieron sin dejar rastro, luego más de dos años después de esa desgracia las personas siguen sus vidas pensando que los desaparecidos habían muerto. yo soy uno de ellos...


**LUZ AZUL**

 **(** **Ao Hikari** **)**

 **Sinopsis**

Aproximadamente en Marzo del año 2075 más de 2 billones de personas de todo el mundo desparecieron sin dejar rastro, luego más de dos años después de esa desgracia las personas siguen sus vidas pensando que los desaparecidos habían muerto…y yo soy uno de ellos.

 **(Prologo)**

Era un bosque extenso donde se podía apreciar la gran cantidad de pájaros y plantas que lo cubrían prácticamente todo de color verde

-whuuuuaaaaaa...

Luego de jadear un rato y recuperar el aliento por la larga caminata que realizo el se sentó en una raíz que sobresalía del suelo, saco una cantimplora con agua mineral extraída de un rio a un kilometro de distancia de donde estaba ahora de su equipaje y lo bebió

-mmmmmmm...NECTAR, NECTAR

Luego de tomar el agua se paró de la raíz de un salto...

Zero: -bueno solo falta 4 kilómetros mas, whuuuaaaa que pereza.

Luego de quejarse tomo rumbo hacia la ciudad de Nombart para poder descansar ahí además había en esta semana una competencia de duelos y al ganador le daban una recompensa en efectivo así que dejo de quejarse y comenzó a acelerar el paso.

Zero: ya falta poco Belenus, Iskur aguanten un poco más, mañana ganaremos y seremos famosos.

Belenus-si claro...espero que no sea como la otra ves

Iskur: si, esa vez no pudimos reclamar el premio porque a alguien se le ocurrió la idea de lanzar al contrincante hacia el jurado

Zero: lo siento pero se resistía a perder así que quise sacarlo del ring

La razón por la que Zero pelea con Belenus y Iskur es porque hace un mes también participo en una contienda en una ciudad vecina pero como el enemigo se resistía a perder, él tuvo que lanzar al enemigo fuera de la arena pero termino cayendo sobre el publico y además comenzaron a prenderse el llamas ya que la habilidad de ignición estaba activo, por eso no pudo reclamar el premio mayor

Zero: está bien me contendré y de seguro ganamos esta y seremos conocidos por todos.

Belenus: jajajajaja sigue soñando

Iskur: conociéndote no le hablaras a nadie

Zero: ….bueno eso cambiara cuando ganemos el torneo, de seguro todos se me acercaran cuando gane y….

Zero miro hacia el cielo por un momento y se percato que se estaba oscureciendo el lugar

Zero: maldición, ya esta anocheciendo…. ¿dónde puedo dormir ahora?

Belenus: en ese árbol estaría bien

Iskur: si yo creo lo mismo

Zero: no discuto, bueno hoy dormiré en la rama de un árbol, ahora tengo algo interesante para contar

 **Capitulo 1 :** **UN NUEVO DESTINO**

Robín: tengo una idea, ¿Qué tal si casamos en los bosques de afuera de la ciudad?

Héctor: normal por mi pero que opina, ella escuche que ahí aparecen bestias

Rose: no me importa la verdad, solo espero tener suficiente dinero con esto

Robín: claro que lo tendremos Rose

Luego de dudar un poco Rose acepto la propuesta del joven guerrero y acordaron que a la madrugada saldrían de la ciudad a cazar para recolectar dinero.

A la mañana siguiente Zero despertó, no porque ya salió el sol si no porque….

-¡ **¡CLANK!**

Era por ese sonido metálico, era una pelea de espadas, era un hombre lobo contra una guerrera. El iba a seguir durmiendo, pero antes de eso Zero se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba llena de heridas, ella iba a perder, fue entonces que él salto del árbol y desenfundo sus espadas para matar al monstruo justo antes de que corte a la chica

En casi cinco segundos una persona de 1,80mtrs de cabello negro y vestido con un polo azul claro manga larga y pantalón azul marino salta y cercena a la bestia con dos espadas con forma de sable pero más ancho y cortó como un alfanje

Rose: hhaaaaa!?

Zero: bien, de un solo golpe

Luego de que el monstruo desapareció como partículas de aire la chica comenzó a gritar

Rose: **¡POR QUE LO HICISTES!** No necesitaba ayuda podía matarlo yo sola

Zero: ¿enserio? ¿Con esas heridas?

Luego de eso Zero toco el brazo con cortes de la chica y ella grito

Rose: ¡!SUELTAME DUELE!

Zero: vez… y ¿así pensabas que le ganarías?

Rose:…. Ok, gracias por la ayuda

Zero: y que paso con tu grupo, no creo que vinieras sola?

Rose: ellos se retiraron cuando tuvieron la cuota que necesitaban

Zero: y ¿te dejaron sola? Que caballeros….

Rose: no es así, yo dije que iba a seguir cazando así que mejor regresen

Zero: mmmmmmm bueno no pregunto mas sobre eso, dime ¿cómo te llamas?

Rose: Rose

Zero: yo soy Zero, es un placer conocerte

Rose: una pregunta Zero, ¿Cómo sabias que estaba peleando aquí, creí que nadie cazaba a esta hora de la mañana?

Zero: ¿ha, eso? Es que resulta que estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la rama de un árbol cerca de aquí cuando escuche unas espadas chocando

Rose: ¿estabas durmiendo en un árbol?

Zero: si es la primera vez que lo intento y resulto ser muy cómodo

Rose: ¿pero, por qué?

Zero: a pues me dirigía a Nombart para participar en el torneo de espadachines pero comenzó a oscurecer y me puse a dormir ahí

Rose:…. Te gusta dormir en sitios raros

Zero: en serio era cómodo, bueno aparte ¿sabes dónde queda Nombart?

Rose: si está un poco más allá de este bosque-Rose señalo hacia su derecha-

Zero: oh gracias, pensé que ya estaba perdido, bueno ¿seguirás aquí o regresaras?

Rose: no, regresare para descansar, después de todo ya termine el trabajo, si quieres te acompaño

Zero: si por favor, de paso ¿me podrías mostrar la ciudad?

Rose: ok, pero solo por un tiempo ya que tengo que reclamar el dinero por el trabajo y luego tengo que regresar al gremio

Zero: entiendo, perdón por quitarte tu tiempo

Rose: descuidad si es para ayudar a alguien está bien, además te debo una, bueno vamos?

Luego de caminar una hora en el bosque llegamos a las afueras del bosque y…

Rose: ya llegamos

Zero: eh?...esa son?… ¿las puertas?


End file.
